In The Office
by Thieving-Thief
Summary: A GiftFic. Thoma and Shuichi are the only two left in the building this late at night and one of them has been harboring a secret that they are now ready to let out.


_**So I wrote this as a secret santa gift for AidaLily on Deviantart. I decided it was worth it to post it on here just to prove I write more than Durarara fanfiction. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Shuichi sighed as he sat alone in the studio he was trying to think up some lyrics but they kept escaping him somehow. To be fair, he'd only been sitting here for half an hour. For most of that he'd been putting the music into the system. He put the pen down and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Having trouble?" Shuichi jumped a little and looked up to see the last person he had thought would interrupt his writing, Tohma Seguchi.

"M-Mister Seguchi, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you sitting in here all alone and I wondered what you were up to."

"Oh um…I'm writing a song." There was a pause as Tohma looked down at the blank pad of paper.

"Are you now?"

"Well…i'm trying to anyway. I've got writers block again."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Um…no I'll be fine, I just need to concentrate."

"You know what helps me when I write a song?"

"What?" Shuichi smiled, eagerly awaiting advice from one of his idols.

"This is going to sound bad no matter how I put it." Tohma laughed. "It helps to…be intimate with someone. Just to let go and forget about everything but the other person for a while." Shuichi blushed.

"That… the only person I want to do that with Is Eiri Yuki. You know that…"

"Shuichi…you're a grown man. When I said be intimate with someone I didn't mean in a relationship. I meant a one night stand or just someone you have sex with not someone you care about."

"Well, I don't have anyone I just…have sex with." Shuichi muttered under his breath, his face red.

"How about me?" Tohma suggested "You think I'm attractive right?"

"Uh…y-yes" Shuichi stumbled over every syllable.

"So, do it with me." Tohma smiled at him reassuringly and gently took Shuichi's hand. Shuichi stared at their hands together and found himself cracking a small smile.

"O-okay."

Tohma led Shuichi upstairs to his office closing the door and locking it behind him. He walked over to his desk pulling loose his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled open a desk drawer and retrieved a condom and a bottle of scented lube tossing them on the desk. Shuichi stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do, he'd never done anything like this before.

"Come here Shuichi." Tohma leaned against the front of his desk and beckoned the younger man forward. His shirt was barely hanging on his shoulders chest exposed. Shuichi came closer and Tohma confidently wrapped his arms around the thin torso.

His hand slid up Shuichi's side and unzipped the orange jacket taking it off him and tossing it to the floor. Next he removed Shuichi's shirt and tossed it too. He wriggled his way out of his own sleeves and dropped it before letting his bare hands and arms slide up Shuichi's chest and over his shoulders.

"Shuichi, I have a confession to make." He pressed himself closer so that their chests touched and let out a soft sigh. "I like you, a lot. And I've wanted to steal you from Eiri for a while. He doesn't even realize how amazing you are. And I don't mean anything bad against him, but I think you'd be better off with me."

"Tohma, I…"

"Let me do this first…then you can protest my feelings for you all you want." He leaned up and connected their lips together. At first just a press and then their mouths opened and all thought was gone.

Tohma sucked gently on Shuichi's bottom lip as they kissed his hands sliding across the bare skin of Shuichi's back and chest. He flipped them so that Shuichi was pressed against the desk and ground himself against Shuichi's equally hard arousal.

"Ahh.." He gasped softly his hands sliding into Tohma's hair. "Tohma…" He groaned.

Thoma did it again receiving a moan in reply and grinned. He kissed his way downward across Shuichi's neck and collar bone leaving little marks as he went. He continued on past his nipples and his stomach to the edge of his pants. He carefully undid the button and the zipper returning to kissing as he slid the fabric down his new lovers legs.

His tongue slid out and brushed eagerly against the thin fabric of Shuichi's underwear causing a strained gasp from up above and a tightening of the fingers in his hair. Grinning, he pulled the fabric down and lowered his mouth again. He licked gently egged on by the noises of pleasure from above him and soon enough had sucked Shuichi's erection into his mouth.

"Ahhh, Tohma…" Shuichi moaned loudly and his fingers tightened painfully in his hair. Tohma sucked for a while more and pulled up to the tip eliciting another moan. "Tohma… can we, move on, please." Shuichi shifted trying to make himself more comfortable on the desk. Tohma helped him get his shoes off and then pulled the pants and underwear the rest of the way down. He pushed Shuichi farther onto the desk knocking various things to the floor. Tohma smiled as he picked up the bottle of lube.

"It's melon scented,do you like melon?" Shuichi nodded his face red as Tohma smiled and opened it to spread some on his fingers."Good…" He gently pushed his fingers up to Shuichi's puckered entrance and pushed one inside. Shuichi let out a soft gasp letting his hands slide over Tohma's still covered shoulders. Shuichi moaned quietly as Tohma's fingers slowly stretched his entrance.

Once Shuichi's entrance had been properly stretched Thoma removed his fingers and picked up the condom. He opened it with his teeth and after sliding it on settled himself between his new lovers legs. "Stop me if it hurts." He muttered softly before aligning his erection with Shuichi and carefully pressing himself inside.

Shuichi gasped and squinted in pain trying to relax himself so that it didn't hurt as much. Slowly it started to feel better and Shuichi's half pain filled gasps turned into moans. Shuichi wrapped his legs around Thoma's waist using them to pull the older male farther inside him.

"Nngh…Thoma…" Shuichi moaned and took deep ragged breaths as Tohma made him forget about anything but the intense feelings of satisfaction running up his spine. Tohma's thrusts grew faster and slightly more frantic although he kept perfect control through his sex dazed state. Shuichi could hardly breathe through the pleasure and soon shot white fluid up across his own stomach. Thoma made a sound between a gasp and a groan and came hard inside the condom.

"Shuichi…" Thoma panted softy and pulled out only to pull Shuichi into his arms. "I've watched you be obsessed with Eiri for a long time. But the truth is, I'm in love with you Shuichi, I want you… let me have you." He nuzzled his face against Shuichi's neck. Shuichi sighed and wrapped his arms around the naked music producer.

"Okay…"

"What…?" Thoma looked up utterly baffled, had it really been that easy to get the man of his dreams?

"I said okay," Shuichi smiled. "I've kinda liked you for a while too…to be honest, for a while I thought this was a dream but…I never woke up so I guess it's not." Shuichi buried his face into Thoma's chest and promptly fell asleep, exhausted from the nights activities. Thoma carried him to the small love seat and covered him with a throw blanket smiling softly. He went to his desk and tossed away the used condom before pulling some clothes on and starting some work. "I love you Shuichi." he muttered, turning to his computer screen. "I always will."


End file.
